Clash of Carnations
Clash of Carnations 'is the first case to be staged at Espana Rosa. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, the Mayor congratulates the team for accomplishing the troubles in the Metropolitan District. After the congratulation, he assigns the team to the botanic district, Espana Rosa, and he assigns Moriah Banks to partner the player in exploring the district. Moriah reveals that the district is really known for its flowers and its scenic view. The police chief, Velma Truffles appears for the first time and gives the duo an invitation for the re-opening of the Carnation Dome. At the Carnation Dome, the mayor Franklin Winterfrost and vice-mayor William Crocs welcome them heartily at the Opening Ceremony. After the opening ceremony, William invites the team to dinner at the Dome later at night. The team accepts the invitation and prepares for it. At night, they arrived at the dome, now with buffet tables and a fancy fountain, they spotted something weird and realizes the vice mayor William Crocs is dead. They shipped the body to Theodora Bonds and reveals that he is strangled to death using a carefully sewed scarf. Shortly afterwards, Moriah and the player subdue the mayor from lingering around the victim's office and the dome secured. Also, with the help of Hans Fernandez, he was able to track down William's personal life and was able to expose that he have a second business. Thanks to Hans, they were able to track down the victim's footsteps and his past. As the investigation progressed, the team met his spa manager, his wife, and his son. They were able also fully stop the mayor from contaminating the crime scene and uncover more of the victim's wrongdoings. On the middle of the case, the victim's spa was suddenly robbed by a mysterious person, but they find out about his argument with Celine, the perpetrator of the robbery which is revealed to be his son, and the victim's mysterious actions before the buffet party at the dome. After going through many twists, William's killer turned out to be a high school student, Geraldine Cruz. As they confront Geraldine, at first she denies the allegations, but as Moriah fully reveals her footsteps, Geraldine finally confesses to the crime she did. Geraldine was truly the daughter of William and Celine but was left at the orphanage by William without notifying her mother. After many years, she found out about William's new life and Celine's agony to William thanks to his sardonic wife Emily Crocs. One day in school, she coincidentally met with Abraham, the son of William and Emily, and revealed that William's reason why he left her at the orphanage, where it was revealed that at the time William and Celine are still with each other, Emily poisoned William's mind by telling that Celine used him to get money. After Abraham's statement, he gave her an invitation to the Carnation Dome Reopening so she could make up with her father, but instead of making up with him, she used it as an opportunity to end her mother's suffering by showing that her agony has ended since he is dead. Upon hearing the statement, Moriah absolutely detained Geraldine for the charge of murder. On the court, Franklin appears at the courtroom and asks the judge that Geraldine's actions were too young for her and she was actually found to be delusional to the events happening right now. The judge stopped and asked the mayor, he reveals that Geraldine must be given a second chance. So, after hearing the statement, the judge put her into the Runemeadows Psychiatric Hospital for 3 years. After her detention, Moriah and Velma congratulate the player for having a nice start at the new district. Velma left suddenly and Moriah reveals to the player that she is born in Espana Rosa and that she knows its dark past. She is somehow sad that the family they have encountered is something that is broken and is somehow a deja vu to the people of Espana Rosa. Following the indictment, Velma requested to check Geraldine after the detention and also asked to check the spa after Abraham staged the robbery for possible peacemaking for the two blood relatives. Upon checking Geraldine, they found out that William actually kept a very expensive necklace for Geraldine but wasn't able to give it due to his businesses, and they also found out that Abraham was actually blamed for the robbery and the money bundle was actually his savings being kept so he could make his breakdown for his past mistakes on Geraldine. After finishing the task, Emily suddenly appeared at them, telling that the food at the buffet is poisoned. So they checked the buffet and find an empty plate, so they send it to Flint Blackstone, and was able to found out that the food is safe and the food was prepared by Celine. Upon questioning Celine, she revealed that she made the food but never put poison on it and requests the team to check the buffet again and check up the mayor after that. Upon re-checking the buffet, they uncovered the real perpetrator of the attempted poisoning to be none other than Emily Crocs, and was arrested for the attempt; but fortunately, they checked the Mayor and he was in safe condition. The chief was truly impressed by the player's skill in her absence in the past Metropolitan cases and the first case in Espana Rosa (per Lenard and Moriah's reports), so as a reward, she invited the team to go to the filming of the upcoming film, "The King of the Oasis." Victim *'William Crocs (Found hanging dead in the dome) *'Vice Mayor (35)' *Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: B+ Murder Weapon *'Scarf' Killer *'Geraldine Cruz' Suspects *'Franklin Winterfrost- Town Mayor (45)' *Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: black Eyes: green Blood: O+ *Attributes: Has sewing skills, Wears a carnation brooch *'Geraldine Cruz- High School Student (15)' *Height: 5'7" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: black Eyes: green Blood: A- *Attributes: Drinks low-fat milk, Has sewing skills, Plays the piano, Wears a carnation brooch *'Celine Chang- Spa Manager (38)' *Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: auburn Eyes: green Blood: A- *Attributes: Drinks low-fat milk, Has sewing skills, Wears a carnation brooch *'Emily Crocs- News Journalist (35)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 137 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: O+ *Attributes: Drinks low-fat milk, Has sewing skills, Plays the piano *'Abraham Crocs- High School Student (15)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: B+ *Attributes: Drinks low-fat milk, Has sewing skills, Plays the piano, Wears a carnation brooch Killer's Profile *The killer drinks low-fat milk. *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer plays the piano. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wear a carnation brooch. Crime Scenes *Carnation Dome: Dome Buffet, Buffet Tables *Espana Rosa Town Hall: Vice Mayor's Office, Office Table *Crocos Relaxation Spa: Spa Lobby, Spa Concierge Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Dome Buffet. (Clues: Faded Flyer, Victim's Body) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Buffet Flyer) *Investigate Vice Mayor's Office. (Clues: Letter, Mailbox) *Ask Sir Franklin about the victim. *Examine Letter. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (03:00:00) *Ask Geraldine about the letter to the victim. *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Bloody Thimble) *Analyze Bloody Thimble. (12:00:00; The killer drinks low-fat milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer has sewing skills) *Go to Chapter 2. (No star) Chapter Two: *Assuage Celine. *Investigate Spa Lobby. (Clues: Cell Phone, Shattered Window) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Question Emily about her message to the victim. *Examine Shattered Window. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Question Abraham about his blood at the robbed spa. *Investigate Office Table. (Clues: Photograph, Faded Paper) *Confront the mayor about his plans. *Examine Photograph. (Result: Geraldine Cruz) *Ask Geraldine about her ties to William. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Music Sheet) *Analyze Music Sheet. (12:00:00; The killer plays the piano) *Go to Chapter 3. (No star) Chapter Three: *Investigate Spa Concierge. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video Feed) *Confront Celine about being Geraldine's mother. *Ask Emily what she wants to talk about. *Investigate Vice Mayor's Office. (Clue: Sewing Kit) *Examine Sewing Kit. (Result: Milk Bottle) *Examine Milk Bottle. (Result: White Liquid) *Analyze White Liquid. (12:00:00; The killer has green eyes) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00) *Confront Abraham about staging the robbery. *Investigate Buffet Table. (Clue: Victim's Jacket) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00; The killer wears a carnation brooch) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Knaves and Roses: Part 1. (1 star) Knaves and Roses: Part 1: *Consult Geraldine. *Investigate Vice Mayor's Office. (Clues: Necklace, Pile of Papers) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) *Give Geraldine the necklace. (Reward: Rose Badge) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Spa Blueprint) *Investigate Spa Lobby. (Clue: Planks) *Examine Planks. (Result: Money Bundle) *Examine Money Bundle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Question Abraham about the money. (Reward: Burger) *Assuage Emily. *Investigate Buffet Tables. (Clue: Food Plate) *Analyze Food Plate. (03:00:00) *Question Celine about the plate. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Dome Buffet. (Clue: Poison Phial) *Examine Poison Phial. (Result: Emily's Message) *Arrest Emily about the phial. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check up the Mayor. (Reward: Sand Priest/Priestess and Ankh Necklace) *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa